


Skippin Rope

by Rangerskirt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Hartwin, Jealous Harry, M/M, Spoiler Warning for Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: After the ski lift incident, Agent Whiskey makes a move on Eggsy. Harry doesn't take too kindly to this.Spoiler Warning for The Golden Circle





	Skippin Rope

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok so I should be working on my unfinished Cherik fics but I saw Kingsman 2 twice in theaters and I really wanted to write this. I'm also not even going to attempt to write Eggsy's accent properly so please just use your imagination, if I tried I would be butchering it so badly.
> 
> I wrote this and saved it, and somehow ate about 1500 words of the end so I had to rewrite it the best I could. I may go back and edit it later to lengthen it more but for now, I would just really like to post it and get some feedback.

It had all started on that damn enclosed ski lift in Italy.

Things before then had been going swimmingly in Eggsy's mind with Harry's memories back and them both on a mission together already. Though it wasn't just the two of them, Agent Whiskey had come along for backup and honestly the young agent was perfectly fine with that, his mentor might have his memories back but he was not ready for full field work yet and Eggsy was only hoping that getting him out there sooner rather than later would help ease him into things again.

Nabbing himself a single tube of the virus' antidote and rushing out of there like there was no tomorrow had been easy enough as well, once he and the cowboy agent had made it into the ski lift and the doors closed Eggsy was sure they were headed home for the gold at that point. With the slow ride down the mountain the young agent leaned his back against the railing and glanced at the cowboy through his Kingsman issues spectacles, he wasn't sure how to feel about Agent Whiskey or really any of the Statesman other than maybe Champ. Who he felt was a strong man and leader and very dedicated to his work by how he had treated Eggsy and Merlin upon arrival.

The man before him seemed like a huge pervert, a giant flirt, and horrible at picking up girls at music festivals. Then again he was also, no pun intended, a snap with a whip and lasso, his fighting skills were solid and he had stood in to fight for Harry back at the bar as the fight had gone south when he didn't have to. There was just something about him that was nagging at the edge of Eggsy's mind, he knew what it was but the thought was stuck on the tip of his tongue, or mind actually.

Quiet moments always seemed to last a short amount of time and this was no different, that arsehole Charlie wasn't happy about Eggsy being alive, stealing an antidote oh and alluding to sleeping with his girlfriend. Yeah, Charlie was pissed. So the lift started to spin, faster and faster until both agents had been pressed up against the glass like on a fun park ride. With Whiskey's quick thinking and electric lasso, the spinning had stopped but the lift was still moving, falling to the nearby hill and started to pick up speed sledding downwards.

They had both spotted the little resort full of people at about the same time, but Eggsy was the first to think of a plan and rush into action. The young agent had grabbed Whiskey by the front of his clothing and shoved him hard against the circle that had been cut free with the lasso. Yanking the mans' parachute open and letting it fly out to slow them down, stopping just in time before they reached the resort and only when they had fully stopped did Eggsy release his tight grip on the mans' front and give out a sigh and curse. "Fuck that was close."

Ripping the parachute away so that he'd be freed Whiskey followed Eggsy out of the now immobile lift with a sly smirk on his face, "Gotta say you're a smart one kid, how old are you again?" His eyebrows wrinkled as if mentally trying to guess the answer to what he'd just asked. With an unamused roll of the eyes, Eggsy started walking down the snowy mountain towards where their emergency meet-up spot was, "Twenty-four bruv. C'mon if you don't hurry up Harry will have made it there before us."

Trudging through the snow Eggsy was on high alert just in case, but the whole way down all he had heard were the sounds of Whiskey's crunching footsteps behind him in the frozen snow. There had been plenty of space to walk side by side and the younger agent hadn't been moving at a super speed either so it pinged into his mind that Whiskey was deliberately walking behind him, it caused a small redness to come to his cheeks. One which Eggsy was happy the cold weather helped hide as he realized, the perverted cowboy was almost certainly checking out his arse as they trekked.

In no way did he really want to entertain those thoughts even in the slightest, his love life was already more complicated than any young man should have to deal with. There had been that disagreement with Tilde about sleeping with a target and even though he hadn't done it, honestly they had a chat awhile later about them being together. Both of them had been upset but mutually agreed it just wasn't right to be together, Tilde had been quite gracious about it and though she had obviously been trying not to cry she had smiled at Eggsy through the camera and told him that she understood. The last thing she had said to him still rung in his ears once in awhile,  _Your friend Harry is back right? Well...tell him that I said to take good care of you. You don't take good enough care of yourself Eggsy._ There had been a few comments back and forth between them but they'd eventually said goodbye and left it at that.

There was still a pain in his chest from them breaking up, Tilde had been very important to him and someone Eggsy cared about deeply. With how the mission had been going through, and Harry's memories coming back the young agent was sure he had done the right thing in agreeing to break it off. See he and Harry had always had a sort of an almost relationship.

He had never tried to hide that he was, in fact, bisexual. Girls or guys were perfectly fine with Eggsy as long as they got on well together. Maybe they had never kissed or been on an actual date but that hadn't put a shortage on their long lingering looks across rooms, standing close together often, Eggsy's verbal flirting and occasional winks at the older man. The list of more subtle actions was as long as his arm and he was positive Harry would agree, it had been a mutual and early stage attraction they had never had the chance to act on. Even after a year apart and drowning his sorrow in a beautiful Princess Eggsy felt that warm burn in his chest whenever he saw the older gentleman.

Though with the man's brain a bit scrambled the younger agent was thinking that he might have to put a back burner on his feelings to give Harry some time to breathe and feel like himself again, the last thing Eggsy wanted was to overwhelm him after that stunt he had pulled with the puppy to jog his memory.

Making it to the small cabin the two agents headed inside and started a fire in the fireplace to warm themselves. They were both standing for the moment, Eggsy pulled his gloves off and set them near the fire to warm them up for later and began to rub his hands together to generate some friction and warmth as he blew between them. Whiskey's dark eyes watched his every move, especially when the younger man took off his tech glasses and set them aside having only planned to do it for a few minutes so he could clean off the smudges the snow had left on them.

The cowboy took a step closer to him without warning and in return Eggsy took a defensive step back and frowned deeply, making it clear there should be space between them. Putting his hands up apologetically Whiskey ran two fingers over his mustache and gained that small smirk back, "I'm usually more of a ladies man, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't swing the other way on rare occasion." There was a long and awkward pause between them, the blond man quirked an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe was he was hearing right now. That didn't stop Whiskey from trying still.

"All I'm trying to say is, I like it feisty and you...are the epitome of feisty. Maybe you'd want to shove me up against another wall sometime?" The flirting in his tone was so heavy that it almost hurt Eggsy's ears, did those sort of lines work for American's? "I'm just gonna put a stop to this now and tell you I'm not interested in the least."

Not looking deterred Whiskey took another step forward, again Eggsy mimicked and took a step back but mentally swore knowing that the wall was close to his back now. If he wanted to dodge further he was going to have to move to the side quickly in an awkward movement or just full on deck this mustache wearing idiot in the face, he wasn't against that latter option.

The agent in front of him was by no means disgusting looking, a bit of an arse but Eggsy had fooled around with worse on non-serious measures. There was a small part inside of his stomach that was flipping and enjoying the attention, such attention he had been craving for a while and almost made him agree to whatever the cowboy was suggesting. Getting ahold of himself Eggsy cleared his throat, "No time, we're on a mission and Harry-"

He might have been expecting to have his space inferred but the younger agent had not been expecting for Whiskey to grab his forearms and shove him up against the wall of the small cabin, it took every bit of strength in his mind to not lift his knee and shove it straight into the cowboys' balls. "Don't play so hard to get, if you wanted to be the one pressed up against the wall then all you had to do was say so."

"I'm gonna give you ten-no five seconds to get off of me." That was the only warning he would give, no threat since possibilities of how he should throw the man off of him was swirling through his head like a spin the wheel game. Mentally he started counting.  _One._ "Feisty, it's cute on you."  _Two._ Like the last few movements the next Eggsy should have seen coming but before he knew it there was a pair of cold lips fiercely pressed against his own.  _Thr_ _-Five!_ Glaring forward Eggsy managed enough room to pull his fist back and land a hard collide with Whiskey's face, making the cowboy stumble back and hold that side of his face in clear pain. "Gah, fuck! That fucking  _hurt!"_ Fucking right it did.

The older agent pulled his hand back and licked over his busted and bleeding lip, if Eggsy hadn't been seeing so much red at the time he could have aimed a bit higher and broken Whiskey's nose without a problem instead of just his lip. The moment didn't last long before the American was snorting and grinning, that alone wiped the short-lived smirk off of Eggsy's own face as he said with an exasperated sigh, "You just don't know when to fucking quit do you?"

"Never have." surging forward this time the older man's hands reached up and held Eggsy by his cheeks and kissed him fiercely. To be honest, it wasn't even bad, the kiss was rough and something the young agent had been craving for awhile even if it wasn't the right person. Kissing the Princess of Sweden had always been very soft and sweet, but over the year they'd been together Eggsy had started to crave a little bit more of a rough edge and not to be too picky but he preferred that sort of thing to be spontaneous instead of sitting down to discuss it. None of that was her fault, it was just his preference and now that Harry was back Eggsy had been hoping someday soon he could grab the man and snog him in a fiery fashion.

He was contemplating giving himself this moment, perhaps it wasn't exactly what or who he wanted but the act of simply being wanted so badly by another man was gratifying in its own way that urged Eggsy to let this moment go on. Perhaps he could have a little fun with it while they were alone.

Making a split second decision to be in the moment, he moved and caused Whiskey to flinch and almost pull back in fear that he was going to get punched a second time. Only to be pleasantly surprised when a pair of strong hands yanked his shirt forward to deepen the kiss, and Eggsy winked in a snarky manner towards him.

The kiss was just as Eggsy thought he had wanted, rough and fierce, deep and taking without asking for explicit permission. Yet it left him oddly cold on the inside, the fire that burned inside of his stomach wasn't lighting up high in how he had imagined this type of kiss would. So when the other agent started pulling the zipper of Eggsy's snowsuit down he immediately grabbed the hand and broke the kiss. "Nah bruv, snogging is one thing but we've still got a mission to finish up here." It had been nowhere near satisfying enough for him to even consider allowing this further.

"Tch..yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, sit down then." Agent Whiskey gestured to the crates by the fireplace where they took their seats, Eggsy ended up pulling out the small vial with amber-colored liquid inside to peek at. "Amazing to think this little thing could save millions of lives." As they admired the small object a familiar knock at the door came in a pattern, causing a small smile to his face, "That's Harry." Taking a few long strides to the door he let the older man in.

Seeing the expression on Harry's face was enough to wipe the brief smile off of Eggsy's face, it was a mix of irritation, anger and a few other emotions he couldn't quite decipher. Normally the previous Galahad had an indefinite poker face, so to see him so clearly distraught and letting his protege see it was worrying. "Harry, something the matter?" Said mans' hand reached forward and suddenly pulled the zipper to Eggsy's snowsuit back up his chest, "No, nothing." The words were short and bitter.

A breath hitched in the young agent's throat, realizing that he looked a slight mess with his previously half unzipped snowsuit, along with red kissed lips and embarrassed rosy cheeks. Clearing his throat graciously Eggsy held out the small prized vial and smiled again, "Eh? I got it so we should all be celebrating!" Harry entered the cabin but before Eggsy could close the door henchmen from the Golden Circle started to form outside to shoot, Whiskey was the one to jump up and shove Eggsy's arm to push him out of the line of fire before he could even let his instincts kick in to duck himself. "Get down!"

The antidote went flying across the room and broke, spilling its precious contents over the wooden floor. Slamming the door shut they all crouched to the lower half of the cabin which was luckily made out of stone instead of wood, "Fuck! You fucking idiot!" he directed at Whiskey who just shrugged, "You're fucking welcome! I'll take care of this!" The American rushed outside with his dual pistols at the ready and began firing off once outside, if Eggsy didn't know any better it had almost felt like the man was trying to show off.

"I'm going to help-hey!" a strong hand gripped his upper arm and pulled him back down before Eggsy could get the door open. "Harry?"

"He broke that vial on purpose, I don't know what he's up to but that man is not our ally." The look in Harry's single eye was deadly serious but Eggsy had no idea if that eye was seeing illusions or not. "Oh come off it, Harry are you seeing butterflies again?"

"I'm perfectly within my mind right now Eggsy."

Almost as quickly as he had left, Whiskey came rushing back inside and snarled out, "Good thing I didn't fucking need any back up out there! There are cars full of them on their way over, we need a plan and I'm out of bullets!" Kneeling on the floor the cowboy started to rummage through Harry's bag and threw his packed toiletries every which way around the cabin. "Just perfect, it's like you packed for a god damn sleepover for Christ's sake! Just give me your gun butterfly guy!"

When Whiskey had stood and reached for Harry's gun the British spy pulled back and raised his arm and gun, he pulled the trigger sending a bullet through the side of Agent Whiskey's head with little hesitation. "Harry no!" Eggsy scrambled down next to the fallen agent and started to apply the alpha gel to keep the man from bleeding out and dying, thank goodness for Ginger Ale's invention. "What the  _fuck_ is wrong with you!?"

"I already told you, he was against us, there was no way he would have let us leave here alive if I'd given him the gun." Giving a shake of his head in disbelief they both ducked as soon as they heard the gatling guns from outside going off and blowing holes into the small cabins frame. "Great now we're a man down and I have no plan as to how to get out of this."

"Oh, ye of little faith." was all Eggsy's ears caught before Harry was popping open a bottle of Kingsman cologne and throwing it out the broken window where there was then an explosion. With a quick stand, he was at the ready and pointed his gun out but found all of the henchmen frozen to death in a sticky liquid. Lowering the gun Eggsy sighed slightly in relief that there was now quiet surrounding their meeting point. "Just because we're alright doesn't mean you're not in deep shit over this!"

Letting the recent events muddle inside of his brain for a moment the young Galahad's eyes widened as he walked over and grabbed his Kingsman glasses and pushed them perfectly onto his ears and nose. "You didn't shoot him because he kissed me, did you?" Harry had shown up just after the little kissing session so it hadn't been out of the question that the man had heard it and only knocked after they had parted. 

"No...but I have to admit that made it all the more satisfying." The fire inside of Eggsy's stomach started to light up without warning just hearing the jealous tone in Harry's normally stoic voice. His feelings towards his mentor had always clouded his judgment and this time had been no different, at least this time Eggsy had been able to recognize his brain trying to make excuses for his crush and put a stop to it. There wasn't much he could have done at the moment, the best the young agent could hope for would be that Agent Whiskey would get fixed up well by Ginger back at base, they would save the world, and afterward neither he nor Harry would have to see the Statesman again so they could avoid an argument and awkward situations.

"I'm sorry that I kissed him." he gave a soft mutter because of the guilty feeling that had slowly grown inside of his chest. There had always been that unspoken agreement between the two Galahad's, a mutual care and heavy wanting. Harry had been back briefly and witnessed Eggsy's little betrayal if you could consider it that.

With a shake of his head, Harry waved a single hand, "I'm not mad that you did, I'm quite livid that he beat me to it though. Apologizing for such trivial things doesn't suit you Eggsy, I think it suits you much better when you're  _feisty._ " The moment had suddenly turned a bit more teasing and flirty than Eggsy had expected.

There was still plenty of worries built up inside of Eggsy's mind over what Harry had just done, but he couldn't deny what he had heard felt like music to his ears. It was the first time the young blond had actually heard verbal confirmation that his mentor wanted to kiss him and it took all of his willpower not to jump said man at that very moment. Every part of his skin slowly felt like it was being engulfed in flames the more Harry spoke. "You know..when all of this finishes up nicely, I believe I would very much like to kiss you Eggsy."

"I...I'd like that. I'd like it a lot actually. When we get back home, my place?"

Gathering their things the two agents stepped out into the snow, Eggsy was pulling on his now warmed gloves that had sat by the crackling fire, despite the wind stinging at his cheeks, Eggsy had never felt warmer. His and Harry's eyes kept connecting and not leaving each other for more than a few moments or blinks here or there. 

It left Eggsy wondering, if he felt this hot from the man's simple words, what would Harry's kiss feel like? "That can be arranged," Harry said back in a gruff tone.

Seems he would be finding out sooner rather than later and Eggsy couldn't find a single complaint to make about that.


End file.
